Fanadventure
by SunrisePhoenix-ArsenicPixie
Summary: Basically I'm writing a fanfiction that is pretty much entirely OCs, sorry. It's a fan based adventure where me and my friends play sburb. Rated mature for language, graphic violence, and major character death.
1. Fanstuck

⇒ Fanstuck

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, July 13th, is her sixteenth birthday. What is her name?

⇒ Obsessive fan girl

No. Be polite, fuckass. Try again.

⇒ Quinn: Examine Room

Your name is Quinn and you're 16 years old today. Your room, a DISASTER ZONE as you like to call it, stores your most prized possessions, like your BASS GUITAR and large collection of FANTASY NOVELS. You enjoy most MUSIC and are obsessed with COMICS, CATS, and PIRATE'S BOOTY.

There are a number of notebooks, indicating your recent fixation on WRITING ANGSTY FANFICTION. Dirty clothes clutter your floor and your bed is very often unmade. Your singing voice is AWFUL, but you insist on singing anyways.

Your chumhandle is phoeniaQuinn and your typing style is often consisting of made-up words and akjsdfghlahlas keysmashes. Besides that, your grammar is normally spic and span, and it bothers you when people shorten words and don't punctuate.

⇒ Quinn: Play rockin' bass riff

You pull out your beautiful bass guitar and play possibly the best riff you have ever heard.

⇒ Quinn: Play for crowds of thousands

You have a rockin' jam session in the seclusion of your room for now. Maybe you could perform for crowds later, like a quarter after NEVER.

⇒ Quinn: Read angsty fanfic

No! You only read those when you're alone, so that nobody else can see your tears. However, you did just get a great idea for a new fic, which you quickly scribble down in one of your numerous journals.

⇒ Quinn: Read fluffy fanfic

That's better. Kid Flash/Robin cuddles are exactly what you need right now. Makes you squeal like a little girl every time. Besides, fluff never ends in OH GOD WHY DID THIS TURN OUT SO ANGSTY DAMN THOSE WRITERS WHO TAG IMPROPERLY

⇒ Quinn: Cry horrible ugly tears

Too late.

⇒ Quinn: Calm down, they're just fictional characters-

YOU'RE JUST A FICTIONAL CHARACTER

⇒ Quinn: Look directly at the fourth wall

What?

⇒ Quinn: Look out window and ponder feels

…You stare out the window aimlessly, until you see your guardian's car stopping at the mailbox. That means they checked the mail!

But wait. As great as your uncle is, he always taunts you with the things you're trying to get a hold of. Most situations like this just end in either a strife or grounding. Typically the latter.

⇒ Quinn: Prepare for inevitable strife with uncle

If you want to get your game, you're going to have to fight tooth and nail for it. You must be prepared.

You equip your Chakram without much fuss, and your strife specibus accepts it readily, something you were rather anxious about. However, the specibus refers to it as frisbeekind, which you know will irritate you endlessly at a later date.

⇒ Quinn: Become irritated now

And that later date is now. It's not a frisbee!

⇒ Quinn: Retrieve mail

You sneak downstairs and hug the walls, trying to postpone the inevitable strife until the last possible moment.

This whole exercise makes you feel a tad like the legendary DICK GRAYSON, a true ninja. Unfortunately, your cover ends abruptly and your uncle attacks, seemingly from out of nowhere.

⇒ Quinn: STRIFE

You ask for the package, and your uncle shakes his head frustratingly. He withdraws a rather large sword and brandishes it threateningly at you.

⇒ Quinn: Answer Chum

You open up your pesterchum and see that a couple of your friends have been pestering you.

-Pesterlog-

arsenicPixie started pestering you

ap: yooooooooo

pq: Hey there friend.

ap: happy birthday, gurl!

ap: also, I was wondering of you got my package yet? or the gameforthatmatter?

pq: Thanks. :)

pq: Uh, I got the package, but I haven't opened it yet. It's on top of my vanity.

ap: go open it!

arsenicPixie ceased pestering you

barelyCompiled started pestering you

tg: hey. ap keeps pestering me to play that beta. i'm kinda working on some homeworkica physica.

tg: seriously, it's like the fucking swiss alps of notes, calculations, calculators up in this bitch

tg: oh look

tg: i just summited mt. vector calculations.

tg: oh, i have to fly to the statistics rockies? that's cool

tg: looks like it's time to set up at base camp standard deviation.

pq: Dude, I was just talking to her, and I can definitely see where she's coming from, but you do need to work on your homework.

pq: Maybe I can play with her, and take some of the heat off of you?

bc: well, hurry up before her pesters cause me to miss my landing and crash and burn

pq: Will do, friend.

barelyCompiled ceased pestering you

⇒ Quinn: Open Present

You swim through the mess you call a room and grab the package. Unfortunately, you don't get a chance to open it because you are suddenly the other girl.


	2. Quinn: Be the other girl

⇒ Quinn: Be the other girl.

You are now the other charming young lady, whose birthday it is currently not. What's your name?

⇒ What a bitch

Damn right, but that ain't her name. Try again.

⇒ Lyssa: Examine Room

Your name is 'Lyssa and you are 16 years old. Your room is generally INCREDIBLY MESSY, but you always know where MOST THINGS ARE. Until you inevitably LOSE THEM.

You enjoy a variety of THINGS THAT WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN LIFE, such as YOUR AMATEUR ART, NINTENDO GAMES, AWFUL PUNS, and STUFFED ANIMALS, of which you have a RIDICULOUS AMOUNT. You also have a DISCOMFORTING AMOUNT OF PSEUDO-HOMOSEXUAL MEMORABILIA to match your HELLA GAY LIFESTYLE. You are a BITCH-ASS QUEER MOTHERFUCKING QUEEN and you make sure everyone is PAINFULLY AWARE OF THIS. Despite your TOUGH POSTURING, you are actually REALLY SWEET, and always have plenty of FREE HUGS for your friends when they need them, but not the CREEPY THIRTY YEAR OLD kind. That would be somewhat DISTURBING

Your chumhandle is starryNight and you sometIMES GET OVEREXCITED WHEN YOU SPEAK OMG FBHSDFNJKG! :DDDDDD

⇒ Lyssa: Play Nintendo 64

You boot up your trusty Nintendo 64, which is practically antique at this point, and start to play the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which you could play for hours.

⇒ Lyssa: Get frustrated five minutes in and give up

You rage quit, but thankfully you can blame it on your friend, who is currently pestering you.

⇒ Lyssa: Ignore friend and play GameCube

You'll get back to them as soon as you finish the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Ah, such a fantastic game. If only your beloved Link was real.

⇒ Lyssa: Remember that you are hella gay

No one ever said you loved Link for his dick.

⇒ Lyssa: Combine N64 and GameCube

And thus… the ultimate gaming console was born! Your Zelda games will be better than ever.

At least, you like to think that's how it would go. Unfortunately you have no way of COMBINING RANDOM OBJECTS. Shame.

⇒ Lyssa: Reply to friend

Oh, right. Someone was pestering you, weren't they?

-Pesterlog-

ArsenicPixie started pestering you.

ap: Hey!

ap: Did you get the gameyet?

sn: GAH NO I HAVE BEEN KILLING TIME ON MY CONSOLES TO DISTRACT MYSELF FROM THE PAIN DDD:

ap: Awhhhhh… That sucks! I'm soexcitedaboutthisgame! I even found a game guide for when I inevitably get stuck…

sn: I'm excited too! :D But lol laaaaame we won't need a guide. Did you already read it?

ap: No, I wanna give myself a shot at not totally failing at it from the very beginning… And I am not 'laaaaaaaameee'... !

sn: Yeah, I said you were laaaaame XD too many e's!

ap: Meh. :(

sn: c'mon you know I am just kidding D: seriously, I think you'll be fine without a guide, though!

ap: :D I know, but I have to get you back somehow. And I dunno about all that… I needed one for the first dungeon in OoT…

sn: You know what would really grind my gears

sn: the ultimate payback

sn: you'd get me back so hard man

sn: all you have to do is

ap: ?

sn: tell me I am the coolest awesome-est person ever :D Oh man, you'd rock my socks!

ap: XD You can be such an attention whore sometimes :P but… I will say that you can be pretty awesome… kinda.

sn: And here I was, about to be flattered D: But anyway, back to the guide thing. I think you'll be fine! The Forest Temple was a bitch anyway, don't be so hard on yourself! c:

ap: … Okie! well, I'm gonna install it now, and then I'll ask quinn if she has it yet.

ap: Bye!

sn: see ya later alligator! :DD

⇒ Lyssa: Spin in a circle

Wheeeeeeeeeee!

Damn it. You knocked all of the shit over. All of it.

⇒ Lyssa: Pick all of the shit up

Desperate times call for desperate measures. And that means shoving everything into the closet.

⇒ Lyssa: Actually put it away

Motherfucking bullshit god damn it bitch whore's asshole shitface penis sucking cockwhistle cuntmuffin

(You dutifully clean your things up.)

⇒ Lyssa: Look at all of your stuff

You have many treasured items among the items you grudgingly returned to their proper places.

You glance over ALL OF YOUR SHIT. You have a TABLET, which you frequently use to make RELATIVELY OK FANART, or at least you like to think it's relatively ok. Not to toot your own horn. But your VERY LOW POPULARITY says otherwise. You also have a COLLECTION OF OBSCURE AND WHIMSICAL MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS, but your favorite is obviously your OCARINA. You can play a number of JAUNTY TUNES on it and consider yourself to be QUITE THE PRODIGY. Your WIGS allow for MAXIMUM HILARITY DRESS-UP and your IRON MAN COLLECTION showcases your admiration for the GENIUS BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY PHILANTHROPIST (not to mention OVERLY QUOTED CATCHPHRASES). You also have a COLLECTION OF POKEMON PLUSH TOYS, a SWORD COLLECTION, and a COLLECTION OF TURTLES AND FROGS. So, more specifically, you have a GIANT CLUSTERFUCK COLLECTION OF INCOMPLETE COLLECTIONS, because you are seemingly unable to finish anythi

⇒ Lyssa: Don the cosplay, be the character

You put on your pink wig and Iron Man mask to truly embody the armored avenger.

This isn't silly and extremely stupid at all.

⇒ Lyssa: Equip Excalibur

You choose to wield the blade of the legendary King Arthur [that you got from Busch Gardens for about 100 bucks] in battle to enhance your already tragically awful cosplay. This thing is horribly balanced, but it's sharp enough to do. Plus you feel like a badass and a knight incarnate with this bastard handled piece of shit.

Yeah, perhaps you should have opted for the Näzgul Sword.

⇒ Lyssa: Check mail for game

You would, but it's pouring down rain and the mailbox just seems so far away. Besides, you are now the other girl.


End file.
